


Seconds Till Midnight

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, LaFerry - Freeform, Other, domestic hollstein fluff, hollstein raising a kid, kirsch/danny raising like three kids, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Hollstein domestic fluff raising a kid, featuring Danny and Kirsch raising three kids, LaFerry, a plot twist (including Will dating Ell, The Dean being nice), and The Fosters characters will be in this story later as the kids grow up.<br/>We'll see where this story goes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is an AU with Hollstein domestic fluff involving them raising a kid.

I know it's kinda a writer thing not to give away the plot, but here's some information about the characters in this story (plus, there's so many randoms that my OCD wants me to get everything organized)

We'll start with the Carmilla fandom.

Laura and Carmilla are together (not married yet), and they're both in their early twenties. They have a son, Jack, who's three.

Danny and Kirsch are together, they learned to separate their differences and that they were really in love with each other, and they have three kids, Silas (they named him that because that's where they met), who's five, Tristan, who's four, and Cody (she's a girl), who's three.

The story will most likely carry on until the kids are off to college, and I'll wipe my tears as they watch our babies grow up (haha, our babies. I mean, I did create them).

And LaFerry are together, but they aren't married yet. Perry has started using the right pronouns, but they still have a lot to work on.

 

The situation with Carmilla's family and Ell:

Since this is an AU, I decided to plot twist everything.

The Dean goes by Lily, and she's nice (and not a vampire). She's no longer married and Lafontaine thinks it'd be a great idea to get her and Papa Hollis together.

Mattie is the oldest, then Carmilla, and then Will. They're all adopted.

Carmilla and Ell dated in high school, but they broke up. They got in contact again and are good friends now, and Will is dating Ell. TOLD YOU I WOULD PLOT TWIST HAHAHAHAHA.

And Ell is nice in this fic, by the way.

 

Now with The Fosters fandom:

As the kids get older, they'll make friends, and those friends will include the kids from The Fosters. They might not be in this story right away, but they will be.

 

I hope you all like this story!! :)

 

 

 

 


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is a softie for Laura and Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters probably won't all be this short :)

Carmilla loved to wake up next to Laura. She really did. She loved the first thing she woke up next to being her wife--er, girlfriend. Carmilla had been wanting to propose for years now, probably since before Jack was born. But she knew Laura wanted to wait, and she respected that. She just wanted to spend the rest of her life with Laura. She was the love of her life, after all.

Laura cuddled closer to Carmilla, nuzzling her head in her neck. Carmilla smiled and pulled the blankets over them some more. She caught herself smiling a lot more ever since she moved in with Laura a few years ago.

_"Carm! You don't have to do this." Laura giggled as Carmilla picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house._

_"Yes I do cupcake, it's cute and romantic, and you like cute and romantic right? So yeah, I have to."_

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Laura mumbled sleepily.

"I'd say you're the sleepy one, cupcake." Carmilla said, kissing her forehead. "Good morning beautiful."

Carmilla heard the door open and little feet across the floor. She smiled when Jack looked over the bed at them.

"Come here, kid." she said, patting the spot between them. He tried to jump on the bed, and he was too short to, so it took a few times--but he did. He crawled in between Laura and Carmilla. Laura, who was more awake now, smiled.

"Guess what today is?" he asks, a little too hyper for the early morning. Carmilla figured he got that from Laura. Laura only found it hard to get out of bed in the morning when she was cuddling with Carmilla or Jack.

"It's Uncle Kirsch's birthday," Laura said. "And we're going to Grandpa's."  
Jack nodded excitedly. Laura's dad had been a father to basically all their friends, and Kirsch's birthday party was being held at his house. "Well, we better get you ready." Carmilla said, sitting up. Laura groaned. "Cupcake, if I stay in bed with you, you'll never get up." she says, kissing her.

"Ewie!" Jack says. Carmilla pulled away, raising an eyebrow at him, and then started tickling him. He giggled, and his giggle reminded Carmilla of Laura's giggle. It was cute. She saw a lot of Laura in Jack, really.

Carmilla knew this party would be interesting. Her mother was going to be there, and LaFontaine had been trying to set her up with Ron, Laura's father. And Will was going to be there, with Ell, his girlfriend--who also happened to be Carmilla's ex-girlfriend. But she knew it wouldn't be awkward. Ell is probably the coolest person on the planet, with her tattoos and she's so good with kids.

Carmilla smiled to herself, grateful for the wonderful family she had.


End file.
